


The voice

by AthenaSilver



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin is the biological son of Obi-Wan, Anakin was conceived by the midi-chlorians, Bail Organa is a very protective parent, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Mpreg, Obi-Wan Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan is pregnant, Poor Obi-Wan, Young Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 16:58:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13322535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaSilver/pseuds/AthenaSilver
Summary: Obi-Wan is a young Jedi apprentice who will soon turn thirteen and may never become a Jedi.What road will his destiny take when suddenly he begins to hear a voice in his head, the voice of a man named Ben Kenobi?





	The voice

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my mother tongue so please forgive my language. I would love to receive some help to improve my writing and correct my mistakes. Kiss.

The planetarium of the Jedi Temple and certainly the only one of all Coruscant was a vast and spacious room which consisted of a dome fifteen meters in diameter in the center of which a planetary reproduced a starry sky of exceptional quality.

Obi-Wan was curled up in a corner of the planetarium, tears rolling freely on his red cheeks.

He rocked forward and backward, blocking a sob in his throat. He was weak and not strong enough. Bruck was right, no sensible Jedi master would want him. Soon his thirteenth birthday and he still hadn't been chosen. He had seen insiders get the title of Padawan while he was still ignored.

It was as if he did not exist in the eyes of these masters. Some even allowed themselves to judge him when they didn't know him. They said he was too prone to anger and fear. Two emotions that led to the dark side of the Force. For this reason, many teachers didn't wish to have him for Padawan despite his ability to handle a lightsaber and his intelligence higher than other children of his age.

He knew he was too angry and fearful, but if he was allowed to learn how to correct his faults, he would change and become someone wiser. Unfortunately for him, nobody gave him this chance and he was judged constantly because of his temperament. It was to be believed that everyone agreed that he would become a black Jedi, a Sith Lord.

He was really tired. Exhausted from having to endure the comments of the Jedi masters, being reprimanded and being harassed by Bruck Chun on any occasion.

In a month, he would be thirteen and should leave the Temple. The sooner his birthday drew near, the more Bruck went on him. If by then Obi-Wan hadn't become Padawan, it would be too late. He had listened intently to all the rumors circulating in the Temple: it wasn't expected that a Jedi would come for a Padawan - at least not before the fateful date.

He was beginning to believe that he would never become a Jedi Knight and that thought was horribly painful. He couldn’t leave like this! He was here at home.

He would have willingly abandoned everything to know the rough and hectic life of an apprentice, but not to become a farmer! He didn’t want to leave. He cried, feeling terribly alone. Loneliness had never been so heavy, so painful.

_"Dry your tears, Obi-Wan."_

Obi-Wan jumped at the agreement of the voice and lifted his head so quickly that he was dizzy for a few seconds.

He looked for the person who had spoken but there was nobody. He was alone.

_"You must learn to be one with the Force if you wish to better control your emotions."_

"Who are you ? Where are you ?" asked the young initiate.

An amused little sneer echoed in the planetarium and Obi-Wan frantically searched for a presence in the room but there was no sign of anyone else in the room.

_"I'm in the Force. I now only exist through the Force, too, my dear Obi-Wan you will not be able to see me physically", answered the voice._

"What does that mean ?" Obi-Wan frowned, lost.

He couldn’t catch what that voice was saying.

_"I've been through the Force for a long time."_

"Oh," said Obi-Wan, blushing to the roots of his hair.

He was far from suspecting that he was addressing a ghost, let alone that it was possible to do such a thing.

"I'm ... sorry, I ... I didn’t know", he stammered.

_"Now you know."_

"How is it possible ? I ... I mean ... how can you come back? Finally ... chat with the living?"

_"Later, Obi-Wan. It is a lesson that you aren't yet old enough to learn."_

Obi-Wan blushes again but this time with anger.

"I'm going to be thirteen now, so you can think of me as fit to learn a new lesson," he grumbled discontently.

_"This lesson requires much more maturity, Obi-Wan," the voice said softly. "I don’t doubt your learning abilities, believe me. I know what you are capable of and for that I declare you unfit to receive such knowledge. But later, I will teach you gladly."_

Obi-Wan quickly calmed himself at the agreement of the explanation given by the voice. At least he did not consider him a baby and explained to him the reasons that led to such a refusal while reassuring him about these abilities and the possibility of receiving the lesson later.

"You still haven't answered my question," said the insider.

_"Which ?"_

"Who are you ?" Obi-Wan asked again.

_"I'm Ben Kenobi", answered the voice._

"Kenobi?" the boy looked up, taken aback. "We ... we ... do you ... uh ... are we related?"

_"We can say it that way."_

"Are you my ... my ... um ..."

The planetarium door opened at that moment and Obi-Wan lifted his blue-gray eyes to Bant, his best friend and certainly the only one in the entire Temple.

"I've been looking for you everywhere for hours. I was worried. In addition, you skipped the meal once again!"

She scolded him for half an hour, putting herself in the role of a mother hen.

Bant was very protective of him and was always worried about his health, making sure he was eating as much as possible because Obi-Wan sometimes forgot that he was a human being and needed to feed regularly but especially to rest.

"Come on! I've reserved a little for you to eat", said her friend with a small smile.

Obi-Wan took his best friend's hand and helped him up.

They left the planetarium for the refectory and Obi-Wan couldn’t help but take a last look behind him.

He would have liked to continue his conversation with the voice, with Ben Kenobi and learn more about him. It was the first time he had been talking to a much older Jedi who didn't judge him and seemed to be calm about his temperament.

It was relaxing but most of all ... reassuring.

_"Don't worry, Obi-Wan, I'm at your side."_

He smiled when he heard Ben's voice again and turned to Bant who was walking beside him.

"You heard ?" the he asked.

"Heard what?"

"The voice," he answered, "Ben's voice."

"Ben? Who is Ben?" asked her friend, puzzled.

_"She can't hear me, Obi-Wan."_

"Why ?"

_"Because you are the only one with whom I have a link. You are the only one who can hear me."_

"But ..."

"Obi-Wan, are you sure everything's okay?" Bant asked, giving him a worried look.

Obi-Wan shook his head before running a hand through his coppery brown hair and then sighed softly.

He looked up at Bant and smiled to reassure her.

"Yes, I think I'm just losing my mind because of my dangerously approaching birthday."

"Stop worrying. I'm sure a master will come to pick you up."

Obi-Wan couldn’t believe a single word, but nodded.

Bant Eerin was her best friend but she was her youngest three year old so had plenty of time to be spotted by a master and become Padawan while he was close to leaving the Temple in a month.

When they entered the refectory, they discovered it almost deserted. The night had been well advanced for a few hours and the majority of the Temple initiates were already sleeping.

Bant fetched the dish she had kept for her best friend and sat down in front of him to make sure he would finish his meal, at least he would eat a good amount.

Obi-Wan didn't have much appetite and forced herself to eat to please Bant because she was so worried about him that he had to make a minimum effort not to hurt her because the Mon Calamari was very sensitive and had happened to make her cry by her behavior.

After swallowing a third of his meal, Obi-Wan returned to the dormitory beside Bant, who had been yawning since a while ago, dead tired. They parted in a corridor and wished each other good night. He entered his room and threw himself on his bed while uttering a deep sigh.

Obi-Wan rolled on his back and his thoughts focused on Ben Kenobi's voice. The man said they were related to each other and that they had a connection that allowed him to hear Ben.

Kenobi.

It was the same last name as his, and since Ben knew the Force well and he spoke like a Jedi master, that only meant one thing, Ben had been a jedi, at least he had been sensitive to the Force.

Kenobi.

He had never heard of a certain Ben Kenobi. At the same time, he didn’t know all the names of the Jedi who had been born long before him, but since they had the same last name, he should have heard about it no?

Two Force-sensitive people with the same name weren't common in the Order, so why did he only learn about it today? Who was Ben Kenobi for him?

The man's voice was too mature for him to be his brother and he spoke to him in a patient and calm tone.

In fact, as a father would turn to his son. Could it be Ben's child? It was a possibility he couldn’t exclude especially that they were related. And perhaps that explained why no master had wanted to have him like Padawan.

He was one of the best initiates of his generation and was a very diligent student but despite his many performances that should have impressed his elders, he left them unmoved and nobody was interested in him. He had found. He was now sure and certain.

Ben was his father and he was partly responsible for his situation. He was going to be deported because of him. That was it. Ben had broken the Jedi rules and had fallen in love with his mother, at least he had had a relationship that had led to his birth and somehow the Order had learned it and he had been expelled or something like that. His assumptions held the road but it didn't explain the causes of Ben's death, let alone how he was brought back to the Temple.

He didn’t know his story very well like virtually every child in the Temple. He knew nothing about his family, just that he had arrived at the Temple very young at six months old. The youngest initiate ever found.

_"You should rest, Obi-Wan. You need sleep to face the day of tomorrow."_

He jumped at the agreement of the voice of the subject of his thoughts and scanned the room in search of a ghostly presence but as earlier in the planetarium, he was all alone.

"You're my father, aren't you? If I was found so quickly by the Temple it's because of you, right? You've broken the Jedi rules in some way and you've been banned from the Order or something like that, huh? I'm right, aren't I?"

_"What did you go to imagine?"_

"Don't lie to me!" shouted Obi-Wan angrily. "No need to deny. You are my father! Otherwise why would I find myself in the Temple at such a young age? Why am I so bound to you? Why are people so quick to judge me when they do not even know me? You broke the rules. I'm your son and everyone here believes that I would become a black jedi because I'm not able to control my anger and my fear! They judge me because you did not respect the rules and they say to themselves: like father such son!"

 _"Obi-Wan,"_  Ben whispered almost grimly.  _"I had forgotten how difficult it was for an initiate to adapt to the Jedi world, even having lived all his childhood in the Temple."_

He reigned in the room long uncomfortable silence and over the minutes, Obi-Wan's anger dissipated and he felt ashamed to have once again let out his rage.

If Ben was really his father then he had not only been disrespectful to him but he had also accused him of things he was not really guilty of. He had been unjust in accusing Ben of being responsible for his situation.

"Ben?" he called in a hesitant voice.

He received no response and he began to wriggle uneasily in his bed. He didn’t want to be angry with Ben, let alone run away. He didn’t want the man to leave him because his presence was reassuring.

For the first time in a long time, he did not feel alone and he had the impression of finally being listened to without hasty judgments about him, but as usual, he had ruined everything.

"Ben?"

_"Why do you think I would be your father?" asked the voice._

"We have the same last name and you are ... well ... you were a jedi to what I could understand. You said we were related and in your voice, we can guess that you are someone old", he replied.

_"I could be your uncle and maybe even your grandfather or your great-grandfather," Ben said amused._

Obi-Wan admitted that Ben's reply was correct. He may not be his father, but he strongly doubted he was an uncle or a grandfather.

"I came to this conclusion because ... well ... because you had adopted a tone with me that ... um ... well ... who ... you ... uh ..."

He wasn’t too sure he could explain it and was looking for his words but it was hard to talk about something he had very little knowledge of.

_"Yes ?" Ben encouraged him._

"You speak to me as if I were a child."

_"You're a child, Obi-Wan."_

Obi-Wan shook his head.

"As if I were your child," he clarifies. "You adopt a paternalistic tone with me. I don't know how to explain it but that's the way it's perceived and I ... I've already seen ... parents interact with their children. And they spoke to them as you speak to me."

Obi-Wan lowered his head and clenched his fists on his thighs, ashamed. There had been a note of envy in his voice when he had explained himself and a hint of regret.

During the rare Temple outings, he had the chance to witness conversations with family members and jealousy of a little girl whose father had worried about her when she disappeared from her radar and it had taken him half an hour to find her lost in the middle of a crowd. He had thought that the father would have scolded the little girl because she had disobeyed her instructions and that she had walked away from him without any warning but instead, he had taken her daughter in her arms and had consoled, a relieved look painted on the features of his face.

Obi-Wan was sure at that time that if it was a Padawan or an insider who did so, they would have been reprimanded and punished for disobeying and would certainly not have been in their master's arms. or accompanist.

This kind of emotional demonstrations was outlawed by the Order and Obi-Wan certainly should not have felt so sorry to see this father so caring for his daughter with so much love and devotion but it was stronger than him.

For a moment, for a short moment, he would have liked to be in the place of this girl and to know what it was like to be someone's child, to be loved with such intensity. He would have liked to discover what it was to have a family.

The Jedi were his family, a family who would reject him in a month and who would have no regrets to see him leave because if they had him, a master would have already chosen.

It was a family in which there was no attachment and it was a statement that broke every time his heart despite himself. He pushed the tears that threatened to run down his cheeks and did his best not to think about that.

_"Sit comfortably under the sheets," Ben said._

"Why ?" He asked.

_"Because I'm going to tuck you in, Obi-Wan," Ben replied simply._

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow and stared into space. Bordered? Why would Ben want to tuck him? It was something that was only done to babies and he was not a baby for a long time.

_"From what I've learned, parents lined up their children and told them bedtime stories to help them fall asleep," Ben explained. "I know you have problems falling asleep and I have the solution. So, what do you decide?"_

Obi-Wan was utterly frightened.

Had Ben confirmed his deductions? No, he told himself. He didn’t say anything like that and didn’t contradict his assumptions. He had simply not answered his questions and understood from Ben's lack of response that Ben let him imagine what he wanted.

After a moment of hesitation, he followed Ben's recommendations and put himself under the covers, patiently waiting for the ghost's voice to sound again in his room.

_"It's the story of a Jedi Knight and a Queen," Ben said._

Obi-Wan leaned comfortably under his pillows and listened with special attention to Ben's low, deep voice.

He told her the story of a jedi knight who fell in love with a queen and would have both married in secret without the jedi knight notifying his former master.

_"... the queen became pregnant a short time and the knight jedi was happy to hear such news but the night of the announcement of his future fatherhood, he had a nightmare in which he saw his wife perish. He loved his queen so much that he was ready for anything for her, even to commit the most despicable act of a jedi to save her," continued Ben._

"What did he do ?" he asked in a whisper.

_"The knight trusted the wrong person and he shifted to the dark side of the Force," Ben said sadly._

Obi-Wan didn’t know why but he felt it wasn't a fair tale to help him fall asleep and that this story was taken from a true story, that one way or another other, this knight was bound to Ben.

"And the queen? What has become of it?"

_"The queen, devastated by the news that her husband had changed and sank, was dead after giving birth."_

Obi-Wan felt a slight chill and could feel Ben's pain in his voice. She was full of sorrow but also regret and guilt. He bit his lower lip to not ask more questions especially the question that burned his lips.

Was this jedi knight Ben? Was his mother a queen? So many questions in his head that he knew he wouldn't get answers, at least for the moment.

He fluttered his eyelids suddenly, having received a suggestion from the Force to sleep, and did not fight, was carried away by sleep. There was a slight caress on his face as he closed his eyelids and gave himself up to sleep.

* * *

The next morning when Obi-Wan awoke, he felt for the first time in a long time, rested.

He rubbed his eyelids and rolled on his back, staring at the three models of Verpine hunters who were circling near the ceiling. He had made them himself. Repulsive fields kept them in the air and their flight lights shone with green and purple glow as they buzzed happily, driven by tiny insectoid pilots. Books and graphics piled up on his desk. His lightsaber was hanging on the wall at the usual place.

"Ben?"

_"Hello, Obi-Wan."_

"You're here," he said in a feverish voice.

He heard Ben's amused laugh and that sound was sweet to hear.

_"Yes, I am here."_

"Were you there all night?"

_"Yes, I was there all night and I could hear you snoring for hours", Ben replied._

"I'm not snoring!" Obi-Wan rebuked.

Ben burst out laughing and Obi-Wan, annoyed, that the man could fuck his mouth just woke up, he preferred to take a shower. He glared in the air without fixing a specific point and hastily took his toilet business to the communal showers.

It was early enough and Obi-Wan only saw guards or teachers in the corridors. Very few initiates were up at such a time, and classes only started in two hours. He quickly took a shower and returned to his room but on his way home, he had the misfortune to meet Bruck Chun.

"But who are we here? Oafy-Wan," laughed Bruck.

Obi-Wan gritted his teeth, clenched his fists, seething with rage at the white-haired boy facing him.

Bruck had been tormenting him for a year when accidentally, due to a common awkwardness, he stumbled and dragged the boy down. Bruck had been persuaded that Obi-Wan had done it on purpose to humiliate him and treated him from that moment on as a lout.

_"Breathe slowly," said a voice he had learned to know well._

Without protest, he followed Ben's advice and focused on his breathing.

_"Now let the Force sink into you. Let your anger sink in the Force."_

Slowly, he felt the Force envelop him in a cloak of calm and serenity, and when he met Bruck's azure gaze again, he was appeased and felt no rage in him. Which made him see things in a new light.

_"You must learn to control your emotions, Obi-Wan," Ben growled in a soft voice. "Anger has never been a good counselor. It tends to blind us and make us make choices that we regret bitterly thereafter. Never let your anger blind you."_

Obi-Wan understood Ben's meaning and blushed with shame as he saw that he had yielded to his weaknesses. How could he become a Padawan if he ever got carried away for nothing?

_"Bruck always knows how to get you out of your hinges because you showed him your weakness. There is no shame in having weaknesses but you should learn not to let your opponent use it to hurt you. Is this understood?"_

"Yes," he whispered, bowing his head, embarrassed at being reprimanded thus.

"It's you I'm talking about, Oafy-Wan!" Bruck was irritated at being ignored by the boy with brown hair and coppery highlights.

"You have an apology to Bruck, Obi-Wan."

The young initiate raised his head sharply and glanced over Bruck's shoulder as if he could see Ben's ghostly shape. He wanted to protest against this decision but was overtaken by Ben who was much faster.

_"You were, of course, stumbled upon him by accident but you adopted an attitude at that moment that made him believe that you were making fun of him. His attacks and his perpetual pikes are a form of protection, Obi-Wan. You probably haven't noticed but Bruck is much more alone than you. He has no friends and no insider wants to be in the same room with him and just like you, he hasn't been chosen by a master yet."_

"But ..."

_"He attacks you because you are the only one who gives him a certain importance since you always answer his taunts. He knows that whatever he does, you will always be interested in him and he always looks for your pecks because he has the impression of existing in the eyes of someone. You, who feels rejected by all, can understand him better than anyone. Unlike you who has Bant to worry about you, he doesn't have anyone. He is alone, completely alone."_

Obi-Wan had to admit that he had never seen things from this angle. He was far from imagining that Bruck could feel lonely but, thinking about it, he knew that Ben was absolutely right. Chun didn't have friends and never hang out with anyone.

In the refectory he was still sitting in a corner, eating by himself while he was still at the side of Bant, Garen and Reeft. They had friends and even though Bant was closer to him than the other two, that did not stop him from building bonds with other initiates.

All of a sudden, he felt sadness for Bruck and a little pity too.

Obi-Wan darted his blue-gray eyes on Bruck and advanced a few steps before nodding his head in respect.

"I beg your pardon for last year. I know I should have apologized much earlier, but I did not realize that my actions could have hurt you and made you think I was making fun of you. I'm sincerely sorry if I hurt you in any way. Know that I want to be forgiven."

He was sincere and had the impression that a weight had just disappeared from his shoulders. He felt light and serene with himself.

He looked up and glanced at Bruck and noticed that Bruck looked at him in a bewildered way. He seemed surprised by his excuses and kept his mouth open for a few seconds before closing it suddenly and glaring at Obi-Wan.

"You can put them where I think your apologies, Oafy! If you think that's what's going to stop me from fucking your face, you're cheating on me. You are nothing Oafy-Wan and I have nothing to do with your pathetic requests for forgiveness. You're finished and you'll go in a month to become a farmer. In your place, I'll start packing!"

Bruck's words were dry and hurtful. They reminded Obi-Wan of his situation and he sobbed at the thought of how little time he had left at the Temple.

_"Don't let him demoralize you, Obi-Wan. Don't show him that he can use your weakness to hurt you," said Ben. "Remember, Obi-Wan. Attacking is a defense, nothing more. Defense is the best attack."_

Obi-Wan nodded, catching Ben's words. He inhaled deeply before displaying a bright smile.

"I don't know if I would leave in a month or if I would be chosen by a master but in the meantime, I intend to enjoy the moments that I spend at the Temple and make me as many memories as possible. And then, Master Yoda always says that the future is in perpetual motion, so it's useless to start packing now isn't it? Anyway, thanks for the advice Bruck," he replied in a measured tone.

_"You just got your first lesson, Obi-Wan. I'm proud of you."_

At these words, Obi-Wan's heart warmed. It was good to be encouraged as well. He bowed his head again in greeting to Bruck and continued on his way, leaving his comrade stunned.

Obi-Wan smiles all the way as a blessed man. Ben was proud of him because he could assimilate his advice and not let his anger or his fears blind his behavior and even less his judgment.

He had been able to analyze a situation from a new angle and had the impression of being taught by a teacher. It was like he was a Padawan. Ben's Padawan.

_"Before you start your day, I'd like to teach you something," Ben said._

"Ah yes ?" Obi-Wan excited to learn. "What is it ?"

Never had he enjoyed learning as much as today and it was thanks to Ben. The ghost had a way of teaching that always put him in trust and always encouraged him to do more, treating him not as an initiate but as a Padawan.

_"You'll see," Ben said evasively. "But for our lesson, you will have to put yourself in swimsuit so I will advise you to take one and head to the Great Lake Temple."_

Obi-Wan nodded and did as he was told, eager to receive a new lesson. On his way, he greeted some of his elders with a smile and felt in his back the puzzled looks of the Jedi they met.

He wasn’t known at the Temple to be the happiest boy, so seeing him smile so well was certainly enough to surprise many. When he reached his destination, he took off his clothes and put on a swimsuit, shivering slightly in the cool morning air.

"Ben?"

_"For this class, you have to trust me completely Obi-Wan. Is this understood?"_

Obi-Wan nodded. For some reason he did not know, he trusted Ben.

_"Enter the water."_

Obi-Wan took a step and put a toe in the water before pulling it away.

"The water is cold !" he grumbled.

_"I don't doubt it for a second," Ben chuckled. "But if you follow my advice to the letter, the water will not be so cold."_

"How?"

_"In the water, Obi-Wan."_

The boy cursed at Ben but obeyed and walked slowly towards the lake, the water rising slowly as he progressed. He was encouraged by Ben to continue and when he found himself with water over his shoulders, he almost started to panic. He knew how to swim but never did so without the supervision of an adult.

_"You have nothing to fear, Obi-Wan. You are a child of the Force and this energy flows in you. She protects you then continues to move forward."_

"If I continue to move forward, I will find myself overwhelmed. I can’t breathe underwater!" he argued.

_"I asked you to trust me completely. If you aren't able then it is useless that we continue this lesson."_

"No !" cried Obi-Wan at once. "No, Ben, don't leave, please. I ... I trust you ... it's just that ....Don't go."

He heard a sigh and was reassured to know that the man was still there.

"I trust you completely," said Obi-Wan.

He tried to give himself courage and continued his progress to show Ben that he wanted to continue the lesson. He panicked when the water covered almost his entire body. She was now at the level of her chin.

_"Now swim to the middle of the lake."_

"Ben."

_"The Force flows in you, Obi-Wan. You fear nothing, reassure yourself. I would never consciously put your life in danger. I promise you."_

It might have been crazy to believe in the words of a ghost, but that spirit was not just anyone. He swam to the middle of the lake and felt a little out of breath, having never been here before.

"What do I do now ?" he asked, impatient.

_"Now you'll let the Force sink into you," Ben replied. "Close your eyes and relax. Concentrate on your breath."_

Obi-Wan inhaled slowly and closed his eyelids, focused on each breath that came out of his nostrils.

_"Let yourself float on the water."_

He complied without flinching and lay on his back, floating on the pond.

_"Do you feel it? This Force flowing in your veins and that makes your whole life live. Do you feel it spreading throughout your body, bringing peace to your soul?"_

Ben's voice was soft and low. He spoke almost in a whisper, as if whispering quietly in Obi-Wan's ear.

_"That's it, Obi-Wan", Ben whispered. "It's the Force. Feel her power and let her take you away. Don't resist."_

Obi-Wan could not explain what he was feeling right now. It was practically indefinable. He had the impression that a fiery but warm fire was flowing in his veins, igniting his whole being with gentleness. The flames were not dangerous but rather benevolent, welcoming. It was beautiful, almost magical.

_"You must be one with the Force, Obi-Wan," Ben whispered. "You have to commune with the elements around you to flow to you in the Force. Feel nature. Feel the fine rays of sun that warm your skin, perceive the gentle murmur of the wind. Do you hear him singing, Obi-Wan? He sings life, he sings the Force. Enjoy the water flowing on your body. Let yourself be engulfed by this water, let yourself sink to the depths of the lake, Obi-Wan. Let the Force flow in you!"_

The initiate was in a second state but still reacts to Ben's words. He let himself literally sink and disappeared from the surface of the water. He didn’t even struggle to breathe because he did not need it.

He was at the bottom of the lake, curled up in a fetal position, a halo of light surrounding his entire being. It looked like a fetus in her mother's womb. He was there and had no trouble breathing. His whole being was in communion with the lake, the plants that were there. He was in communion with nature, with the Force simply.

The Force kept him in a cocoon of gentleness, tenderness, protection and love. He was the child of the Force. She was there to watch over him. It flowed in his veins and exploded in his whole being, revealing his power by being one with him.

_"That's fine, Obi-Wan. You have opened yourself to the Force."_

Obi-Wan stayed underwater for an hour, protected by a bubble that allowed him to breathe easily.

* * *

 

Master Yoda's ears suddenly rose and other members of the Jedi Council hastily raised their heads, frowning at each other, their faces marked by surprise.

"Do you feel it?" asked Master Ki-Adi-Mundi.

The other masters answered with a nod.

"Where can such a Force come from?" asked another master."

"From the young Obi-Wan Kenobi, she comes. In the Force, he lets himself sink. Merge with the elements, it does. Sensitive to the Force, he is now."

"Kenobi?" repeated another. "It's impossible, master. I had the opportunity to witness some of his fights and even if he handles the lightsaber perfectly, he's not a receptive. He is like all initiates, he has the Strength in him but has not demonstrated higher capacities than average in the field of sensitivity. He doesn't have the same gift as you, master."

"Yet receptive, he has become. His signature in the Force, I perceive, has evolved. Open to the Force, he did."

"But, Master Yoda, for that he would have to have a very high rate of noon-chlorians. And if I remember perfectly, the rate of the insider Kenobi was only 13,400. A very high rate for an initiate of his age, much higher than many masters here present but it is far from him allow to be a receptive. You need at least a sixteen-mile-a-chlorian rate, and I very much doubt that he was able to reach that rate. The midi-chlorians in our cells don't multiply. Our rate is defined at birth," protested the master.

"Infinite the mystery of the Force is," Yoda replied. "Again to analyze the young Kenobi, we must."


End file.
